Itachi Uchiha
"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true… that is how they define reality. But what does it mean to be correct or true? Merely vague concepts… their reality may all be an illusion." Summary Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) was a prodigy of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan that served as an Anbu Captain. He later became an international criminal after murdering his entire clan, sparing only his younger brother, Sasuke. He afterwards joined the international criminal organisation known as Akatsuki, whose activity brought him into frequent conflict with Konoha and its ninja — including Sasuke — who sought to avenge their clan by killing Itachi. Following his death, Itachi's motives were revealed to be more complicated than they seemed and that his actions were only ever in the interest of his brother and village, remaining a loyal shinobi of Konohagakure to the very end. Pre-Edo Itachi Uchiha Destructive Power Feats: Despite the toad stomach trap being stated as inescapable, Itachi's Amaterasu creates an escape. His Amaterasu overpowers and eats Sasuke's Fire Release. His Amaterasu spreads rapidly, engulfing the area around the building, reaching the ceiling in size quickly. The Amaterasu also quickly burns Sasuke's entire lower body off. His Amaterasu spreads and the area around the top of the building is engulfed in it. His Amaterasu eventually engulfs the entire surrounding forest. Speed Feats: Fast enough to disappear from their table before anyone can get a good look at him. Can create a Shadow Clone to take his place while he attacks behind Kakashi before anyone can realize. Escapes from the Konoha Jonin when they decide to call off their mission. When Sasuke tries to use the Chidori on him, Itachi is easily able to divert the attack. Sasuke is completely incapable of fighting him. The Itachi clone stops Kakashi's clone surprise attack. Stops Orochimaru's surprise attack and places him in a genjutsu before Orochimaru can move. Places Deidara in a genjutsu before Deidara can even start his attack. Dispatches of Naruto's clones with ease. Tricks Sasuke into attacking a false Itachi before their fight begins. Matches Sasuke in a fight of tossing shurikens, able to move his hands so fast that Sasuke was unable to see that he had even weaved hand signs. His Shadow Clone is able to block a surprise attack from Sasuke. Dodges Sasuke's Fireball jutsu, after getting hit with Chidori, he recuperates and uses Fireball jutsu as well, hitting Sasuke. Catches Sasuke in his Amaterasu. Avoids most of Sasuke's Great Dragon Fire. Itachi is barely able to react to the Kirin, able to summon the Susano'o as the Kirin strikes. Strength Feats: Knocks Kurenai back with a kick. Sends Sasuke flying with a kick. Sasuke is beaten badly by Itachi with ease. His Susano'o slices through Orochimaru's heads with ease. Durability Feats: Tanks a demon wind shuriken to the leg. Tanks Sasuke's Chidori launching him through the building ceiling. Tanks having his arm engulfed in the Great Dragon Fire. His Susano'o is able to mostly protect him from the Kirin. His Susano'o is undisturbed by Sasuke's attacks. Stamina Feats: Still fighting after extensive ninjutsu use has turned off his Mangekyo. Only after fighting Sasuke, tanking Kirin, and sealing away Orochimaru is he finally feeling the affects of his sickness in combat. Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: Detects Naruto following him. Powers and Abilities: His abilities with genjutsu are some of the best in the series, when Kurenai tries to put him into a genjutsu, he is able to detect it and then counter it. Can create Shadow Clones. His Shadow Clones can explode. Has the Mangekyo Sharingan, giving him access to Susano'o, Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu. His Tsukuyomi can trap enemies in an illusion that dilates time, Kakashi spent 72 hours in an illusion being stabbed but only a few seconds actually passed. His Tsukuyomi can mentally torture his opponents. Can sense people around him. Easily dispatches of Sasuke with Tsukuyomi. He is very accurate with his kunai. Can trap his enemies in genjutsu with his finger/ring. His Fire Release is able to destroy part of the ground and then create a fairly large explosion. His Mangekyo harbor the Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu in the left and right eye respectively, the Amaterasu being inextinguishable. Has access to Susano'o, a chakra avatar that acts as protection and offense for a Mangekyo user. Uses Transcription Seal to keep a charge of Amaterasu inside Sasuke. Can store Shisui's Mangekyo in others. Gear: His Susano'o is armed with the Totsuka Blade, a weapon that traps it's victim in a genjutsu and seals them. His Susano'o also has the Yata Mirror, a shield with a statement of being unbeatable, except when attacked by Kirin or essentially anything more impressive than a ball of fire. Weaknesses: Due to the decay of the Mangekyo, his use of Mangekyo damages his eyes more and more until they are permanently sealed. Other Feats: Orochimaru fears Itachi, saying Itachi is stronger than him. Was able to graduate from the academy very early, then joining the Anbu at 13. Dispatches of fodder Uchiha with ease. Defeated the Four Tails off-screen. His Tsukuyomi paralyzes Sasuke for a moment. Edo Itachi Destructive Power Feats: His Phoenix Flower jutsu are able to damage Killer Bee's hand. His Amaterasu damages the Multi-Headed Dog. Sets Nagato and the Drill-Beaked Bird on fire with Amaterasu. His Amaterasu emaciates Nagato. The combination of Rasenshuriken, Tailed Beast Bomb, and Yasaka Magatama destroys the Planetary Devastation. His Yasaka beads destroy the ceiling around Kabuto. Speed Feats: Matches KCM1 Naruto in CQC and then dodges Killer Bee's attack. Gets behind Killer Bee, then to follow up in their quick scuffle. Escapes Killer Bee's attack. Frees Naruto and Killer Bee from Nagato. Bats away Sasuke's Susano'o before it can catch him. Stops Sasuke from attacking Kabuto. Catches Kabuto's snakes with his Susano'o. After getting impaled by Kabuto, he manages to cut Kabuto's horn. Breaks free from genjutsu and then stops Kabuto's attack. Strength Feats: His Susano'o slices off Nagato's arms. His Susano'o can bat away Sasuke's Susano'o. His Susano'o easily breaks into Kabuto's cave. Catches Kabuto's snakes with his Susano'o. Destroys the Shikotsumyaku bones around them. Durability Feats: Tanks being impaled with a sword. Takes being impaled by the surrounding stone spikes. Regenerates from Inorganic Reanimation. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Despite being blinded and deafened, he figures out Kabuto will attack Sasuke and defends Sasuke from Kabuto. Powers and Abilities: Being an Edo means they are able to regenerate infinitely from damage and have infinitely replenishing stamina. Phases out of Killer Bee's grasp using by turning into crows. His crows can turn into shurikens. Seals Nagato using the Totsuka Blade. Finds Kabuto in his hiding. Susano'os can create additional limbs. His Sharingan uses it's X-ray vision to try to look for Kabuto inside the cave, seeing all the snakes hidden in and around the pillars. Despite the snakes being behind objects, he can see the snakes through them, an indication of X-ray vision. Uses his crow ability to escape being impaled. Breaks free from Tayuya's genjutsu. Traps Kabuto in the Izanami. Brainwashes Kabuto into telling him how to stop Edo Tensei. Releases the Edo Tensei using Kabuto's body. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Prepared Kotoamatsukami to be used on Sasuke, but it is instead used to free himself from Kabuto. Respect Threads, Links, and References Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Mid Category:Planetary